Papá Soltero
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Sin saber del todo cómo, Naraku termina cuidando de un par de albinos conocidos. Ahora tiene dos cosas seguras: no sólo es el mejor villano, sino también un pésimo padre soltero. [Regalo para Onmyuji, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Regalo de cumpleaños para **_**Onmyuji:**_ "Kagura reniega de cuidar a Hakudoshi y Akago y por azares del destino, Naraku termina cuidando de ellos".

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**(link al foro en mi perfil):** /topic/84265/98622854/1/Cumpleaños-de-Onmyuji

**Dedicatoria:** Onmy, debo decir que eres una de mis chicas favoritas del foro, y antes que nada, espero que lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumple, aunque fuera ya hace un rato xD la verdad no sé ni por qué no tomé este reto antes en cuanto lo vi y quizá te lo hubiera podido dar el día de tu cumpleaños (aunque cumplías años inmediatamente xD), pero nunca es tarde o.ó así que aquí está. Espero que te guste y te diviertas con él n.n

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar y ligera alusión a temas adultos.

* * *

**Papá Soltero**

Kagura pegó un furioso manotazo al aire y negó con la cabeza bruscamente, ignorando los reclamos de Naraku. Se encaminaba a grandes zancadas a la entrada principal del viejo y maltratado templo, lugar donde su _querida familia_ y ella se refugiaban desde hace días. Por supuesto, el lugar le parecía diminuto a comparación del palacio del cual Naraku se había adueñado y donde hasta hace poco habían vivido. Eso no era más que otro factor para ponerla de un humor de perros.

Su amo no se molestó en seguirla, muy seguro de que ante su potente voz y duras órdenes su extensión se detendría. Kagura podía sentir sobre ella la penetrante mirada de Naraku, quien observaba, no sin cierto asombro y enojo, cómo ella desobedecía deliberada y descaradamente sus órdenes frente a todos. Andaba más insolente que de costumbre y él ya no sabía qué hacer para corregirla sin la necesidad de matarla. A veces ya ni le funcionaba el asunto del corazón. Se le acababan las malditas ideas y a ella la paciencia para aguantarlo a él y a todos.

—Olvídalo, yo me voy a lo mío —No detuvo su paso, pero el brusco tono que utilizó Naraku para llamarla, a sólo unos pocos metros tras ella, la hizo detenerse y volver la cabeza.

—¿Por qué insistes en ser tan suicida, Kagura? —Su amo no tardó en adoptar en un santiamén su arrogante pose de mandamás, disfrazando hipócritamente su voz con un tono lastimero que ni él se creía, como un padre descarado y cínico que ve a su hija mayor desviarse del camino que él dictaba como correcto.

Justo como si fuese una adolescente encaprichada, ambos muy metidos en su papel, Kagura rodó los ojos y puso una mano sobre su cadera, enfrentando a Naraku (desde una distancia razonable y bien cerca de la salida, por si acaso las cosas se ponían feas).

—¿Suicida? —exclamó con sarcasmo—. Estoy cumpliendo tus órdenes; ya ahora hasta eso te molesta. ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

—Te estoy diciendo que te lleves a los jodidos críos contigo —Naraku apuntó despectivamente a Hakudoushi y Akago. Este último descansaba en los brazos de la siempre estoica Kanna, y no tardó en fulminar a su padre con sus tétricos ojos de bebé diabólico.

—¡Eh, que no soy un jodido crío! —Se defendió el niño de ojos lilas, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus manos contra el mango de su temible y afilada albarda, poco menos que con ganas de partirles el cráneo a ese par de idiotas, los mayores de su familia, sobre todo luego de que estos lo ignoraron soberanamente y siguieron intercambiando afilados comentarios, quejas y reclamaciones que ya tenían a todos hasta el cogote de aburridos.

Akago le dirigió una mirada de advertencia serena a su gemelo, adivinando sus intenciones y pidiéndole en silencio, con el lenguaje casi telepático que sólo esos bizarros hermanos podían tener, que calmara sus ánimos. Ya se las cobrarían luego, pero ninguna persona en su sano juicio debía interrumpir las peleas de Naraku y Kagura; era como si eso ya fuera costumbre entre ambos y su mejor forma de comunicación.

Hakudoushi pensó, y sabía, que al pequeño bebé que era su hermano debía parecerle asquerosamente divertido ver pelear a esos dos como una vieja pareja de casados, pero sinceramente al mayor lo sacaban de quicio. ¿Él qué culpa tenía de nacer en la familia más disfuncional de la historia y tener que chutarse las discusiones de Kagura y Naraku? Sobre todo cuando esas discusiones tenían que ver con él y más si se trataba de dividirse las responsabilidades por ellos. Ni siquiera entendía por qué; sólo tenían el aspecto de unos mocosos, podía cuidarse bien ellos solo. Tal vez Akago necesitase más atenciones, pero Hakudoushi no. No necesitaba una maldita niñera, y menos una niñera como su hermana mayor.

—Me tienes de sirvienta y ahora me quieres de madre, es increíble —reclamó Kagura, ya ligeramente roja del coraje y dando manotazos al aire como si se encontrase en una obra de teatro—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera cazando a Inuyasha y su grupo, buscando fragmentos de la Perla y encima criando a los mocosos por ti?

Naraku soltó un largo y agotado gruñido, tragándose las ganas de atravesarle el pecho con uno de sus tentáculos o tirar su corazón a las bestias más hambrientas, a ver si le quedaban ganas de seguir reclamando y haciendo el papel de "esposa" insufrible. No podía matarla, o al menos aún no… precisamente, necesitaba que alguien se encargara de Hakudoushi y compañía, y él se negaba rotundamente a hacer de padre y, aunque sonaba ridículo tener una niñera en casa para los más pequeños, el híbrido no se confiaba de ninguno de sus bastardos. Los necesitaba vigilados, sabía que estaba rodeado de traidores y nada mejor que un traidor para vigilar a otro.

—¿Y para qué crees que te creé? —Naraku alzó una ceja y atravesó con su mirada a Kagura, quien se incomodó con la pregunta y se sonrojó aún más del coraje, guardándose el insulto que pugnaba por estallar fuera de su boca.

—Una cosa a la vez, ¿quieres? Voy por los malditos fragmentos que quieres y listo, no voy a estar de niñera también.

—Que no se te olvide, Kagura, que eres una extensión mía y que sigues mis órdenes —amenazó, oscureciendo su gélida y penetrante mirada. Intimidó a la mujer unos instantes, pero luchando contra eso recuperó el temple enseguida. Si iba a desobedecer a Naraku como le encantaba hacerlo, debía hacerlo bien y con estilo.

—¡Y dale con la misma cantaleta! —vociferó la mujer con fastidio—. ¡Eso estoy haciendo!

—¡Entonces llévate a los niños contigo! —insistió, esta vez con más dureza, provocando que a Kagura se le encresparan los nervios y apretara los ojos ante el grito.

—¡Que no, además Hakudoushi y tu maldito bebé diabólico ni quieren ir!

—Eso es cierto —secundó el albino desde su lugar, recargado cómodamente contra la pared y comenzando a cruzar los brazos. Naraku y Kagura lo miraron a la vez y, cuando tuvo la atención de ellos encima, el niño sonrió con descaro—. La verdad, qué flojera ir por fragmentos. Si no hay nada que matar entonces prefiero quedarme aquí.

Eso era un buen argumento, pensó Kagura. Ir a buscar fragmentos era la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Sólo podía resultar una misión divertida si dicho fragmento estaba bajo el poder de algún demonio que se creía con el suficiente poder de enfrentar una batalla a muerte donde, siempre, Kagura les cortaba la cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo, pero era en ocasiones contadas. Casi siempre los fragmentos estaban bien escondidos entre montañas, arboles y a veces hasta debajo del agua, y ella tenía que hacer lo imposible para conseguirlos. Si no por nada Naraku había recolectado la mayor parte de los fragmentos en tan poco tiempo.

Por otro lado, el híbrido tuvo ganas de matar y arrasar con todos sus vástagos como si fueran basura. Incluso parecía que justo ese día se habían puesto de acuerdo para armar un complot y sacarlo de quicio. Quería a Hakudoushi y Akago lejos por razones sencillas y prácticas: tenía planeado ese día armar un pequeño plan para poner otra traba en la búsqueda de Inuyasha y su grupo, una de las que siempre usaba, pero aunque eran planes fáciles de hacer, necesitaba completa tranquilidad y paz. Un hombre necesitaba su espacio. Con los niños merodeando por ahí le era imposible concentrarse. Ni siquiera entendía por qué no daba una a la hora de crear extensiones: primero creaba una mujer insoportable y luego extensiones hombres que, creyó, serían más útiles y durarían más, pero habían sido asesinadas casi al instante, y todo para terminar creando bebés y niñitos.

Y resultaban ser los que más le aguantaban el ritmo, encima de todo.

Niños y mujeres, ¿qué era eso? ¿Una mala broma del destino, disfrazada de señal, para que dejara la mala vida de lado y formar una familia? ¡Y una mierda!

—Esta charla me aburre, me largo de aquí —Kagura apretó más el abanico contra su puño cerrado y se volvió, retomando el camino a la puerta, más indispuesta que nunca a cuidar de los niños. Naraku retomó su atención sobre ella y se paró firme en su sitio, volviendo a llamarla.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Kagura! —ordenó con voz potente, apuntando al suelo con un dedo e incitándola a regresar. Ella sólo resopló con fastidio y le dio una última mirada antes de tomar la delicada pluma de su tocado.

—¡Ni empieces a regañarme! Si quieres regañar a alguien, ve y desquítate con Hakudoushi y su pandilla de albinos diabólicos, que son quienes no te obedecen. A mí ni me mires.

Mientras hablaba Naraku comenzó a caminar hacia ella a grandes y potentes pasos, como si tuviese intenciones de romper los viejos tablones de madera y luego ahorcarla. Kagura lo escuchó a la distancia y supo que ahora sí había hecho enojar a su insufrible creador (y ni siquiera se estaba portando _tan _mal), así que, intentando guardar la calma y no exteriorizar el súbito ataque de nervios que se apoderó de ella, elevó su pluma al cielo, transformándose en un instante y rodeándola a ella en un tornado violento y fugaz que hizo que Naraku se detuviera en su sitio. Tuvo que poner un brazo frente a su cara mientras la ventisca le desacomodaba los largos cabellos negros, que terminaron despilfarrados por sus hombros y pecho.

Hakudoushi, desde lugar, también intento aplacarse los lilas cabellos que se le fueron al rostro cuando el viento lo alcanzó. Apenas logró ver cuando Kagura ya estaba montada en su pluma y comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo.

—¡Maldita sea, Kagura! ¡Regresa! —rugió Naraku desde el suelo, mirando hacia arriba. Ella apenas se tomo unos segundos para detener su trayecto y miró hacia abajo, no sin esconder una sonrisilla al ver a su amo desde su dominante posición en lo alto.

—No te pongas histérico, voy por el fragmento —Vio que él estuvo a punto de articular una nueva frase, adivinando que se trataba del tema que apenas segundos atrás habían discutido, así que se apresuro a contestar—. Y no me llevaré a los niños, yo no puedo hacer todo a la vez. ¡No todos tenemos tentáculos!

—¡Te voy a…! —Estuvo a nada de invocar el corazón de Kagura, la fuente de su vida, en sus manos para darle un apretón de aquellos y recordarle quién mandaba y quién era el jefe ahí.

Después de todo, ¿quién se creía que era esa condenada mujer del demonio? Él era el puto amo de esa familia, la cabecilla, el jefe, y la muy descarada se había atrevido a mandarlo al diablo frente a todos y largarse como si tuviese el privilegio de hacer lo que le diera la real gana. Estuvo por ver el corazón de Kagura en sus manos, ahogando una sonrisilla sádica que pugnaba por formarse en sus delgados labios. Le provocaba un inmenso placer el sólo pensar en la cara de horror y dolor que pondría la mujer de los vientos mientras esta se encontraba montada en su pluma, apenas lejos de ahí, sabiéndose víctima de un nuevo castigo por su insolencia, pero al final desistió por muy tentado que se sintió.

No, no podía matarla y hasta un castigo era injusto e inútil en esos momentos. Al final de cuentas Kagura iba por el fragmento, uno de los pocos que quedaban esparcidos por el país y que le faltaban a él; efectivamente, estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes, y de igual forma Hakudoushi se negaba en rotundo a estar bajo la vigilancia de su hermana como su niñera. Podría sonar extraño, pero en tropel y con argumentos en su contra, él no podía hacer mucho. "_Unido el pueblo, jamás será vencido_". Afortunadamente todos ellos eran un puñado de traidores que lo odiaban, pero que también se detestaban entre ellos, haciéndolos incapaces de unirse para tirar abajo su tiránico papel de creador y padre.

Bueno, afortunadamente era época de guerras y no de revoluciones.

Naraku soltó un gruñido de fastidio y dejó en paz el corazón de Kagura, el cual nunca llegó a formarse en su mano. No podía matarla, era su principal recolectora de fragmentos, porque por supuesto él no movería su sensual trasero para ir por ellos. Le gustara o no, aún necesitaba de ella.

—Jodida mujer —espetó de mala gana una vez que la figura de la aludida, montada en su pluma gigante, desapareció en el azul y enorme firmamento del cielo de medio día.

El híbrido, con mala cara y un humor de perros que ya sentía hasta le provocaba rabia, se dio la vuelta y dio un fuerte paso, pero al poner un pie sobre las podridas tablas del suelo, una de ellas se resquebrajó por la mitad, haciéndolo caer de hocico cuando su pie se enterró hasta la entrepierna entre los tablones destruidos.

—¡Azotó la res! —Fue lo primero que exclamó el siempre burlón y simpático de Hakudoushi, y terminó por soltar la risa loca al ver la posición en la cual su creador terminó. Akago lo acompañó con unas discretas pero no menos crueles risillas, mientras Kanna miraba con absoluta indiferencia la escena.

Naraku se fue de frente, apenas teniendo tempo de poner sus manos como escudo y no romperse la nariz o tirarse los dientes (que sólo faltaba que los perdiera de esa patética forma en lugar de gracias a un buen golpe, que bien merecido se lo tenía). Sus largos y desacomodados cabellos por la ventisca de Kagura se arremolinaron a su alrededor mientras caía, y no pudo evitar soltar una instintiva palabrota cuando sus manos dieron contra el suelo, dándose cuenta que, encima de todo, se había quedado atorado.

En ese instante las estridentes carcajadas de Hakudoushi sacudieron como nunca la tensa tranquilidad de la sala del templo, mientras el mayor intentaba sacarse la pierna del hoyo que había formado.

—¡Con una…! ¡Ya cállate Hakudoushi! —rugió Naraku volviendo el rostro hacia su bastardo, quien a esas alturas se tomaba el vientre doblándose de la risa, casi revolcándose en el suelo. Akago incluso llegó a ahogarse con su propia saliva y Kanna tuvo que ponerlo contra su hombro para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Mientras el albino mayor intentaba contener las risotadas, pues tampoco era prudente jugar con su suerte, trató, muy a duras penas, de guardar la compostura y recuperó su pose de niño prepotente y caprichoso, sin siquiera dignarse a ofrecer ayuda.

—Lo siento, pero es que apenas se va Kagura y mira lo que pasa —argumentó con la misma desenvoltura que Naraku cuando sabía que tenía la ventaja de su lado—. Se necesita una mujer en casa, Naraku.

—Cierra la boca, Hakudoushi, a menos que quieras terminar un buen rato encerrado en las mazmorras —amenazó mientras lo apuntaba, al tiempo que su otra mano y su pierna luchaban por liberarse. Sólo hasta luego de unos segundos de gruñir y moverse violentamente logró sacar su pierna del agujero, mascullando algo sobre los templos sucios y viejos donde se veía forzado a esconderse de sus enemigos.

—¡Uy, qué miedo! —Se burló el albino, sin intenciones de parar a pesar de la advertencia—. ¿Me vas a poner contra el rincón y toda la cosa? En este cochino templo ni siquiera hay mazmorras.

Naraku se dijo mentalmente que tampoco podía matar, por ahora, a Hakudoushi, y muy a su pesar la pequeña sanguijuela tenía razón. El maldito templo no tenía una sola mazmorra… los templos budistas no tienes mazmorras, claro. Por eso odiaba la puta religión, y por eso extrañaba tanto su viejo y enorme castillo. Metidos en ese agujero abandonado de ratas, con la maldita estatua de Buda al fondo viéndolos todo el tiempo, se sentía como pez fuera del agua, encima que solo había un par de habitaciones y, aunque él se había adueñado por completo de la más grande, en su opinión todos dormían amontonados como si estuvieran en un maldito campamento familiar.

—Naraku… —murmuró, esta vez, Akago, mirando fijamente a cierto lugar del híbrido. Su hermano mayor hizo lo mismo y ahogó una risilla, mientras su creador entornaba los ojos, indispuesto a hacerles caso—. Oye, Naraku…

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —masculló de mala gana, volviéndose al trío de niños, con el bebé aún en brazos de Kanna (quien en esos momentos parecía una niña de ensueño con esa cara de nada), y la expresión ahogada y risueña de Hakudoushi.

—Se te rompió la ropa… —aclaró este último tratando de sofocar sus risas mientras apuntaba hacia abajo. El híbrido, algo confundo por el comentario, bajó los ojos y se encontró con que tenía la tela de su oscuro pantalón desgarrada, justo en el lugar donde su pierna había quedado atorada entre la madera.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo —murmuró con fastidio—. ¡De por si no tengo ropa!

La nueva risotada de Hakudoushi, que no fue capaz de esconder ni ahogar por más tiempo, sacó de quicio a Naraku, quien poco menos se sentía ya como mendigo con su ropa rota. No se merecía tantos problemas y mucho menos burlas.

—Te he dicho que cierres la boca, Hakudoushi —Apuntó al niño, quien enseguida fingió obediencia apretando los labios, pero fue incapaz de deshacerse de su gesto divertido y escurridizo.

El hombre pasó una dura mirada por todos, incluida Kanna, advirtiendo con sus rojizas orbes que no se atrevieran a soltar otro desatinado comentario sobre su reciente caída, o peor, sobre la deliberada desobediencia de Kagura a quien ya veía como la culpable de todas sus desgracias.

—Escúchenme muy bien, mocosos —Empezó, sin dejar de apuntarlos—, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, estaré ocupado, así que no los quiero revoloteando por aquí ni armando escándalo, ¿entienden?

Hakudoushi alzo una ceja ante la advertencia, que más que advertencia sonaba como un regaño anticipado por algo que aún ni había hecho. Eso, sinceramente, sólo lo provocaba a darle una buena y maldita razón a Naraku para regañarlo en serio. Miró de reojo a su hermano en los brazos de la albina; el bebé tenía una expresión muy similar a la suya, algo mezcla de enojo y traviesa anticipación, como la de dos pequeños diablos de temer experto en bromas pesadas y comentarios ofensivos. Lo único que el albino lamentó fue que su gemelo fuera un bebé que no podía ni gatear, así no podía recurrir demasiado a él para hacerle la vida imposible a Naraku, y por parte de Kanna, ni pensarlo, su hermana no era exactamente la niña más divertida del mundo, claramente.

Para cuando miró al frente Naraku ya se había acomodado al otro extremo de la sala, en silencio y estoico. Estaba sentado cómodamente sobre el suelo, aunque su expresión parecía algo tensa, como si estuviera demasiado concentrado e incluso eso lo molestara. Había extendido frente a él un papel amplio que parecía viejo y gastado, con complejos dibujos en él que carecían de forma alguna. Cuando Hakudoushi agudizó la vista se percató de que se trataba de un mapa de la región. Tenía algunos apuntes marcados con letra apretada y apresurada, unos tachones por aquí y por allá, como si se marcase una larga ruta de lugares tentativos váyase a saber de qué. Llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente indicaban el camino que el grupo de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru o Kikyou tomaban tras ellos, meticulosamente medido por Naraku, incluso con apuntes sobre lugares donde probablemente podían llegar o alcanzarlo.

_Aburrido_, pensó Hakudoushi. Akago adivinó sus pensamientos y ya que ambos estaban más o menos en la misma situación; se echaron una mirada de complicidad. Esa información bien les podía servir a ellos, pero sinceramente, poco y nada les interesaba la ruta que pudiera seguir Inuyasha y sus inútiles amigos. En todo caso les interesaba más la enigmática Kikyou, a quien consideraban su mayor obstáculo, pero no creían que Narau estuviese muy seguro con respecto a ella, mucho menos cuál sería el inesperado camino que la sacerdotisa podía tomar. La mujer no por nada era su peor pesadilla; era impredecible.

En pocas palaras, no tenían el por qué mantenerse callados, esperar órdenes o quedarse quietos, mucho menos sacarle información de importancia a su creador.

Frente a la inexpresiva mirada de Kanna, quien fue testigo del secreto y silencioso espectáculo de sus hermanos gemelos como una cómplice tan lejana y fría como la misma luna, pudo leer en los ojos de ambos pequeños una sola cosa: "_vamos a cagarle la vida a Naraku_". Sí, con todo y la grosería, aunque nunca sintiera la necesidad de decirla (y es que Kanna, en medio de aquella iracunda _familia,_ ya se sabía más de una palabrota).

Naraku ya hacía rato que no le prestaba atención a ninguno de sus hijos. Cuando los albinos lo miraron se encontraron con su figura apenas encorvada ante el mapa, marcando sitios lentamente y murmurando cosas para sí mismo. En ocasiones se quedaba completamente callado, luego parecía tener un ataque de "genialidad" donde marcaba dos o tres taches en el mapa y borraba otros, volviendo a murmurar y en ocasiones mascullando por lo bajo.

—Oye, Naraku… —El tono de Hakudoushi al llamarlo era malicioso, pero se dedicó a esconderlo con un dejo de curiosidad. El híbrido, por su parte, lo escuchó, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

El albino le echó una mirada a su hermano y este le dijo con una fugaz expresión que siguiera, así que el niño volvió a mirar al frente y enfocar a su padre.

—Naraku… oye, Naraku… —A esas aturas, sobra decir, que el aludido ya había soltado uno que otro gruñido y entornaba los ojos, aún haciéndose el desentendido con la esperanza de que mientras menos atención le diera, más rápido se cansaría el mocoso, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

—Naraku… —insistió, y cuando finalmente perdió la paciencia exclamó con todas sus fuerzas—: ¡Naraku, te estoy hablando!

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! —El híbrido se levanto con su rostro presa de una súbita rabia, casi arrojando a un lado el mapa. Hakudoushi se aguantó la risa como pudo y se encogió de hombros.

—Es que estoy aburrido —contestó con simpleza. Naraku puso los ojos en blanco de la misma forma que Kagura lo hacía.

—Ese no es mi problema. Te hubieras ido con Kagura —espetó con dureza volviendo la vista al mapa.

—Es que ella también me aburre —se excusó el niño. Akago observaba toda la escena desde su cálido sitio entre los brazos de Kanna, dándose el lujo de expresar un gesto mucho más malicioso que el del mismo Hakudoushi. Siendo un bebé lucía aún más siniestro que el resto de sus hermanos.

—Pues tampoco es mi problema. Y déjame de joder de una vez —ordenó sin despegar la vista del mapa. Hakudoushi torció la boca y volvió a mirar a su hermano, quien lo instó a seguir dándole una que otra idea.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio tranquilamente, hasta que el Niño Blanco hizo uso de su siguiente jugada.

—Oye, Naraku… —Volvió a llamar. Esta vez el gruñido del híbrido fue más notorio y claro, comenzaba a enojarse en serio y a sentir que su paciencia era verdaderamente colmada, más que con la misma Kagura.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, levantando ligeramente la mirada, esperando que sus gélidos ojos congelaran cualquier intento de Hakudoushi por fastidiarlo o por lo menos intimidarlo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Mientras más intentara dar miedo, más risa le daba a sus hijos y más ganas de molestarlo.

—Tengo una pregunta —soltó el niño sin más. Naraku se masajeó lentamente las sienes, repitiéndose mentalmente que no podía matar a Hakudoushi.

—No me interesan tus preguntas ni dudas. Deja de fastidiar.

—No, en serio, sólo tú puedes responder mi pregunta —Le dirigió una gélida mirada—. Es importante.

—¿Si respondo dejas de joder? —propuso el mayor alzando una ceja. Hakudoushi se encogió de hombros y torció la boca, limitando a decir que dejaría de molestar—. Pues muy bien. Adelante —indicó Naraku, haciendo un gesto de fastidio con la mano y esperando que la pregunta del niño no fuese alguna tontería y que se pudiese contestar rápido.

¡Había mordido el anzuelo! Pensaron los gemelos albinos más que entusiasmados.

—Verás, me he preguntado… ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Naraku se quedó helado, su rostro se paralizó unos instantes justo cuando abrió los ojos como platos. No por espanto ante el tema cuya índole le parecía, irónicamente, un juego de niños, pero no entendía a qué venía semejante pregunta de Hakudoushi, ni mucho menos por qué le preguntaba a él, cuando sabía que usualmente utilizarían a Kagura como fuente de conocimiento, a pesar de que la misma chica (suponía Naraku) debía saber apenas lo básico y muy teóricamente.

No es como si le hubiera dado _La Charla_ a Kagura, o darle tiempo para tener citas y llevar eso a la práctica y, joder, podía asegurar que extrañaba horrores su presencia justo en ese instante. Si tan sólo ella estuviera ahí no se vería forzado a soportar a esos críos del demonio.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —indagó, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. Hakudoushi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

—Me lleva el… —masculló por lo bajo, desviando la vista unos instantes—. Pregúntale a Kagura cuando regrese.

—Ella nunca responde mis preguntas, sólo se enoja —contestó Hakudoushi fingiéndose encaprichado. Con todo y que aparentemente era un niño, tenía una mentalidad desarrollada, claro que sabía de dónde rayos venían los bebés y todo su procedimiento para formarlos, el asunto ahí era fastidiar a Naraku, a ver con qué burrada le salía.

—Pues amenázala —resolvió su padre como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo—. Hasta parece que no has aprendido nada de cómo tratarla.

—¿Quieres que aprenda de ti? —respondió burlonamente el niño, ganándose una fulminante mirada de Naraku, quien ya adivinaba por dónde iba el siguiente comentario—. Sí, claro, se nota que la controlas muy bien, justo como hace rato.

No hizo mayor caso al comentario, como dando a entender que Kagura hacía exactamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera, de modo que no tenía que "controlarla"; se supone que todo seguía sus planes.

—Cuando vuelva Kagura —comenzó, sacándole la vista de encima y volviendo a sus asuntos—, te enseñaré cómo se hacen los bebés. ¿Te apetece?

Hakudoushi hizo cara de asco y Akago le gritó telepáticamente que se rehusara por completo, que si al maldito de su padre se le ocurría efectivamente cumplir su propuesta, aquello sería el espectáculo más bizarro que sus _inocentes_ ojos podrían contemplar, y que ni ellos, demonios sanguinarios y fríos por naturaleza, serían capaces de soportar.

Sólo había que recordar el hecho de que el bastardo de Naraku tenía tentáculos.

—Olvídalo, prefiero secarme los ojos al sol —masculló Hakudpoushi incapaz de quitarse la cara de asco de encima. Naraku se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, atreviéndose a jugar con sus palabras y la mente de los pequeños.

Sabía que Hakudoushi, a pesar de tener la apariencia de un crío, tenía la mente de una persona ya desarrollada, por supuesto que sabía cómo diablos se hacían los bebés. Con su respuesta le dejó todo claro a Naraku: sólo querían joderle la existencia. Con eso en mente, y pensando que con la amenaza (Kagura le cortaría más de una cosa si se enteraba que siquiera lo insinuó), era más que suficiente para serenar las ganas de joder de sus _dulces hijos_, se decidió a regresar su atención al mapa.

—Sólo dejen de joder —advirtió una vez más, sin levantar la vista.

Hakudoushi torció la boca con frustración. No habían pasado ni dos segundos y ya volvía a sentirse aburrido. Había sido una buena jugada hacerse el tonto y salir con preguntas incómodas de niños que nadie quiere responder, ¡pero con un demonio!, jamás se imaginó que Naraku propusiera semejante barbaridad como _método explicativo_.

—"_Vaya padre, eh. Todo un ejemplo_" —Pensó con sarcasmo el niño, echándole una mirada de reojo a su hermano. Este se la devolvió junto con un mensaje que sólo el albino pudo entender y escuchar (tenía sus ventajas eso de ser los únicos hermanos de la familia con telepatía. Prácticamente eran unos fenómenos).

—"_Deberían darle un premio a papá del año_" —Secundó su hermano rodando las pupilas lilas de sus enormes ojos de bebé.

—"_En parte_" —aclaró Hakudoushi, alzando la ceja. Una especie de gracioso eco acompañaba sus propias palabras y las que recibía en su mente por parte de su hermano—. "_No podemos ser tan duros y exigentes. Prácticamente es padre soltero con cuatro hijos y hasta un adoptado."_ —agregó burlón, refiriéndose también a Kohaku.

Oh, vaya. Naraku tenía la facultad de que en ocasiones, por más malo que quisiera parecer, si se le buscaban los recovecos y se tergiversaban sus verdaderas acciones y actos, podía resultar ser hasta gracioso, sobre todo para un par de niños con buen humor y ganas de cagar la existencia de quien tuvieran al frente.

—"_No es para tanto. ¿Y qué me dices de tratar a Kagura como nuestra hermana y madre?"_ —apuntó Akago alzando una de sus delgadas cejas. Su hermano pareció estremecerse, como si un desagradable bicharraco se le hubiese trepado hasta el rostro. Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—"_Eres tan molesto. Por favor, no me hables de Naraku si mencionas a Kagura como madre en la misma oración_" —Lo reprendió Hakudoushi, aún presa de los desagradables escalofríos que sintió cuando Naraku habló de mostrarle el proceso de _hacer bebés_ con Kagura. De una u otra forma se deshizo de esas repugnantes sensaciones e imágenes y pasó su vista sobre la figura de su creador, quien seguía sumido en su trabajo haciendo anotaciones y marcas en el mapa, llevándose de vez en vez un par de dedos al mentón y murmurando cosas inteligibles.

Todo el lugar se había hundido en un incómodo silencio, al menos para los niños, aunque para Naraku era el paraíso. Nada como la obediencia a él.

—"_Como sea_" —exclamó Hakudoushi mentalmente, mirando a su hermano nuevamente e indispuesto a soportar aquella aburrida tarde sin nada que hacer, molestar o matar—. _"¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

Akago sonrió de medio lado con la misma malicia que todos los miembros de esa familia compartían como detalle hereditario (hasta Kagura, por mucho que la jodiera). Le sacó la misma sonrisa maligna a su hermano cuando el bebé se limitó a decirle: "_Ya. Yo me encargo_", y entonces Hakudoushi supo que se avecinaba algo muy bueno.

Naraku seguía en sus propios asuntos, sin sospechar ni un poco de la charla mental que sus hijos menores mantenían sin reparo alguno, de la conspiración cruel que se gestaba contra el mismo padre de las conspiraciones y las trampas. Sólo una pequeña broma del destino, justicia divina o Karma, váyase a saber qué, era lo que impulsaba a los críos a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al bastardo de su padre.

Si había un dios allá arriba, seguro se estaba acomodando con un tazón de palomitas para disfrutar el espectáculo y reírse de malvados como Naraku, quien en esos momentos se sintió dentro del paraíso, en su propio jardín del Edén urdiendo planes malignos contra sus enemigos y volverse más fuerte, con la tranquilidad densa que brindaba el silencio, de saber que sus advertencias habían hecho mella en las ganas de joder de Hakudoushi y que en un rato más recibiría otro nuevo fragmento de Shikon. ¿Qué mejor? Todo era paz y tranquilidad, una paz demasiado inusual para el ambiente que creaban los diversos miembros de la familia más disfuncional del Sengoku.

Ya hasta comenzaba a pensar que no era tan mal padre como siempre acusaba Kagura. Los niños ya estaban tranquilos, callados, probablemente ya hasta Akago dormía.

En ese instante un estridente chillido, como el de una ardilla siendo torturada, estalló por todo el lugar como la maldita bomba atómica. Hakudoushi se estremeció con el brutal grito lloroso que soltó Akago y por poco estuvo por perder el equilibrio. Kanna no se inmutó, se limitó a simplemente bajar la cabeza y observar indiferente al crío que lloraba desconsoladamente en su regazo, removiéndose incómodamente y agitando las manitas como quien pide pecho con desesperación.

Naraku estuvo por romper accidentalmente el mapa cuando el sorpresivo grito le encrespó los nervios, y Hakudoushi juró ver cómo hasta el largo cabello se le erizaba al igual que los vellos del brazo que sobresalían apenas en el inicio de sus manos. Tembló con fuerza e hizo su mejor cara de fastidio, levantando la vista hacia ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda le pasa? —masculló de mala gana, alzando una ceja. Hakudoushi le echó un ojo a su hermano y luchó por no sonreír. El bebé del demonio estaba haciendo uno de los mejores trabajos de su vida con esos chillidos agudos que se aventaba. Poseía los mejores pulmones de la familia.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Los bebés lloran, ¿no? —El niño se limitó a encogerse de hombros, indicándole con la mirada a Naraku que ese era su problema. ¿Quién le mandaba a crearse extensiones que no pueden ni caminar? Él solito se lo había buscado.

Por otro lado Kanna, con una indicación de su amo, comenzó a mecer suavemente al niño en sus brazos, tratando de hacerlo callar con un nulo pero monótono ritmo que no sirvió para arrullarlo un carajo. Akago, consciente de que el asunto era molestar a Naraku, se esforzó en soltar gritos aún más desgarradores, incluso le saltaron algunas lagrimillas de cocodrilo de los ojos, los cuales mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

Nadie lo podía negar, tenía pulmones de acero.

—¡Haz que se calle, Kanna! —ordenó el híbrido poniéndose de pie, comenzando a acercarse amenazadoramente a ellos. La niña se mantuvo sentada en su lugar e intentó mecerlo con más ritmo, pero aquello sólo pareció provocar más la furia irracional e infantil del bebé que exigía atención a grito limpio.

—Tal vez necesite algo —Se aventuró a sugerir Hakudoushi encogiéndose de hombros, mientras su cara se asomaba al bultito que era su hermano al mismo tiempo que Naraku. Este último parecía realmente molesto con el escándalo que, si de por si era fuerte, también hacía un eco infernal en todo el lugar como si hubiera dos o tres _Akagos_ distribuidos por todo el sitio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo qué querría el mocoso?

—¡Tengo hambre! —respondió Akago con fuerza, mirando encaprichado a su creador y esperando que él resolviera el asunto. Sólo entonces su padre cayó en la cuenta de lo escalofriante que era ver a un maldito bebé hablar como un adulto. Incluso su voz era más grave de lo que debería.

—Pues te jodes —exclamó aprovechando los muy breves instantes de silencio—. Aquí no hay nada para comer.

—¡Quiero mi papilla! —exigió nuevamente. El híbrido tuvo ganas de arrancarse los cabellos o mejor arrancárselos al crío. Inconscientemente paseó la mirada por toda la sala, buscando algún lugar que mostrara algo medianamente comestible, pero luego recordó que era Kagura quien se encargaba de alimentarlo y sabrá el cielo de dónde se sacaba la comida o dónde la guardaba.

Para su desgracia, ella no estaba ahí.

—Aguántate el hambre hasta que regrese Kagura —ordenó Naraku usando las pocas reservas de paciencia que tenía. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas—. Cuando esa maldita bruja vuelva, le pides que te dé de comer.

—No me gustan las papillas que hace Kagura. ¡Las odio! —reclamó el _adorable_ bebé—. Además, nunca me quiere amamantar. Yo necesito comida de verdad, nutrientes, ¡que estoy en crecimiento, coño! no esos repugnantes menjunjes que prepara.

Naraku hizo una mueca de asco al pensar en la imagen de Kagura, con su peor cara de fastidio, sacándose una teta para alimentar al mentado crío, y lo peor de todo es que le había hecho un buen par de _lolas _para esos menesteres. Hasta la compadecía y todo. Ni siquiera sabía que la mujer realmente pudiese amamantarlo; si esa tipa tenía de instinto maternal lo que él tenía de monje, y seguro que antes de atreverse a tomar tamaña responsabilidad, la muy tramposa se excusaría diciendo que, lógicamente, estaba seca y que no quería que se le cayeran los senos.

Aunque de todas formas por algo le había puesto tetas, nunca estaba de más tener una mujer en la casa. Se notaba que la chica no entendía que sus pechos eran para alimentar y no para exhibirlos, como le encantaba hacerlo a la muy descarada.

—Pues me da igual lo que ella te dé de comer, Akago. Pero a mí no me vas a estar jodiendo. ¿Qué te crees que soy? —concluyó Naraku con dureza.

—Pues, por ahora y si no está Kagura —Empezó Hakudoushi adoptando una falsa pose de solemnidad—, eres nuestro padre y tienes que tomar la responsabilidad de tus críos.

—Y una mierda. Yo no soy su padre, soy su creador.

—"_¡Haz algo! ¡Está funcionando!"_ —exclamó Hakudoushi mentalmente, echándole un vistazo a Akago, quien enseguida entendió el mensaje. Molestarlo con lo de comer no sería suficiente.

Había que arrojar la _verdadera bomba_.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes. Naraku, creyendo que ya había dejado las cosas bien claras entre sus responsabilidades y las de su extensión más rebelde, hizo ademán de darse vuelta, cuando entonces Akago hizo una mueca de lo más extraña que le sacó una expresión de asco a Hakudoushi cuando adivinó lo que planeaba su descarado hermano.

El pequeño bebé apretó sus manitas y contrajo el rostro con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Los albinos entendieron de inmediato lo que su hermano estaba tratando de hacer y, efectivamente, enseguida vieron el resultado de sus sospechas manifestados en unos raros pero peculiares sonidos y ruidos que incomodaron a todos los presentes. Sin contar el olor que penetró de a poco en sus narices como el peor gas tóxico de todos. No conforme con eso, Akago comenzó a llorar y gritar como poseído nuevamente.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? —Cuando Naraku volvió el rostro hacia _sus niños, _el albino mayor se las tuvo que arreglar como pudo para no soltar la carcajada (en parte por el olor). ¡La cara de espanto de Naraku no tenía precio! Era todo un poema.

—Creo que es eso, precisamente —Hakudoushi se había tapado la respingada nariz con dos dedos, logrando que su voz sonara graciosa y nasal, como la de una ardilla constipada—. Mierda. Eso es.

Naraku se vio tentado a taparse también la nariz y cuidar su sensible sentido del olfato de semejante tortura, pero no se arriesgaría a convertirse en el blanco de la burla de los albinos cuando se le ocurriera hablar y su voz sonara como la de un puberto con gripe, justo como sonaba la del niño.

—En serio… en serio. ¡Deja de joderme, Akago! —ordenó Naraku, aguantando las arcadas cuando, del grito que pegó impulsado por la escasa paciencia que tenía, aspiró una buena bocanada del ahora contaminado aire. Hakudoushi estaba con unas ganas brutales de tirarse al suelo y rodar entre las carcajadas de su vida, pero se mantuvo como si él no supiera nada de nada.

—Pero me he cagado en serio —argumentó Akago deteniendo sus falsos llantos en seco, mirando a Naraku como si fuese su única salvación—. Es bien incómodo.

Y no era para menos. Hasta Kanna sentía un desagradable bulto rozando uno de sus antebrazos y el olor le llegaba directamente a la nariz. Tal vez no tuviera sentimientos ni emociones, pero eso no significaba que supiera cuando un olor era repugnante y cuando o no. Y esto, el _alma más pútrida_ de Akago manifestada entre telas ahora sucias, era como para devolver todo el contenido estomacal, e incluso el mismo estomago, y luego meterse dos cuchillos por las fosas nasales.

—Este crío se está pudriendo, Naraku. Casi funciona como tus venenos. ¡Qué peste! —Hakudoushi sintió unas verdaderas ganas de vomitar, y aunque un gruñido escapó de sus labios junto a una violenta arcada que sólo le provocó más ascos, tuvo que taparse la boca unos instantes para no terminar dejando todos sus jugos gástricos por el suelo. Pensó que aún así, con ciertas desventajas, aquello era una travesura maestra.

—¿Y a mí qué si te has cagado? —Naraku se dirigió directamente a Akago, pero luego miró tanto a Hakudoushi como a Kanna—. Hagan algo y arréglenlo.

—Pero nosotros no sabemos cómo diablos cambiar un pañal.

—Kagura es quien siempre se encarga de eso —secundó Kanna con paciencia, aunque incluso ella arrugaba muy ligeramente la nariz. No quería tener que tratar con pañales sucios y esa clase de porquerías, para empezar, porque no sabía hacerlo, Kagura nunca le dijo cómo, y en segundo lugar, porque se consideraba demasiado _joven_ para ser madre. Y no es como si Kanna fuera de esas alegres y vivarachas niñas que juegan con muñecos de bebés para sentirse madres.

—¡Hagan algo rápido! ¡Me voy a rozar! —reclamó el bebé agitando los brazos, a lo cual Naraku se apresuró a mostrar su intransigente postura de padre negligente, machista y flojo. No había llegado hasta ese punto de villanía para terminar haciendo de papá, sin contar que ese era trabajo de mujeres.

—Olvídalo. Yo no me voy a encargar de esas porquerías. Espera a que regrese Kagura.

—Si no lo haces, Naraku, seguiré llorando.

La amenaza de Akago no era en vano. Realmente se pondría a gritar y chillar si no le cambiaban _ya_ el pañal. Con todo y con eso de que era un bebé, el jodido crío se comportaba ya como si fuera un príncipe entre todas las extensiones. No, si por algo Kagura últimamente andaba de más mal humor que de costumbre, pensó el híbrido (incluso llegó a atribuírselo a esos raros cambios de humor femeninos, pero prefería no meterse en esos _temitas_).

Se preguntó cuándo volvería la chica, ¡cuánto la necesitaba! Se vio tentado a llamarla de regreso, a la mierda el fragmento de Shikon, pero cuando recurrió a su lógica y racionalidad que lo había mantenido en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia durante años, llegó a la sabia conclusión de que más le valía cambiar un rato de mal olor y desagradables escenas, que perder un valioso fragmento y tener que inventarse un plan nuevo para conseguirlo, si es que caía en manos de Inuyasha o su grupo.

Haciendo uso de titánicas fuerzas de voluntad, de decirse una y mil veces que podía con eso, que su estomago era de un acero y resistencia impenetrables, hizo las manos puños durante unos instantes y masculló mirando a Akago con el más infinito odio.

—Maldita sea, está bien. Te cambiaré el puto pañal.

Sin avisar lo tomó sin gentileza alguna de los brazos de Kanna, y casi dándole vueltas en el aire se acercó a un desgastado mueble empolvado que descansaba en un rincón del templo, donde justo antes se encontraban toda clase de artefactos budistas, pergaminos poco cuidados y objetos sagrados que Naraku, muy quitado de la pena y sin respeto alguno, tiró de la mesa de un manotazo para poner sobre ella a su _lindo hijito_, quien ahora sonreía triunfal a pesar del mal trato.

Mientras le quitaba con gesto de fastidio las ropas y telas de encima para dejarlo como Dios (o él) lo trajo al mundo, Kanna se le acercó con parsimonia entregándole varias telas blancas y gruesas que servían como improvisados pañales. Naraku pensó que sólo tardaría unos instantes, no podía llevarle todo el maldito día cambiarle el pañal a un crío aunque fuera, en realidad, la primera vez en su vida que hacía tal cosa. Aún no podía comprender cómo había pasado de ser el malo malísimo del cuento, a terminar siendo padre soltero. Santa mierda, que si alguien lo viera así, en esa posición, en esa patética escena, toda su reputación de malnacido se le iría por la borda. Y conforme iba desatando cada nudo del sucio pañal que Akago llevaba encima, sentía que iba deshaciendo cada éxito, logro y plan maquiavélico exitoso. A la mierda (literalmente) su medio siglo de malignidad.

Resistió como todo un macho, eso sí. Intentaba ahogar las arcadas que le retorcían la garganta mientras se acercaba, cada vez más, a ver el regalito que Akago le había dado, y para su mala suerte y ya nula paciencia, Hakudoushi comenzó a volverse loco. Era el momento perfecto, sobre todo teniendo a Naraku distraído y de espaldas.

Sin pensarlo corrió sigiloso al sitio donde su creador, momentos antes de ser interrumpido, lo pasó sentado. Tomó el pincel con tinta que había usado para marcar anotaciones y puntos estratégicos en el papel y lo miró unos instantes. Hakudoushi se dio unos segundos para intentar leer el contenido del mismo, curioso, pero no entendió una mierda porque recordó que no sabía leer y nadie le había enseñado (en realidad, toda su familia era de analfabetas, y claro que no iban a tener a Naraku dándoles clases de japonés).

—"_Bah, igual no es nada importante_" —Pensó el niño encogiéndose de hombros. En cambio, sí encontró una muy buena y divertida utilidad para el pincel y la tinta.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, digna del más caprichoso diablillo, y miró sin recato alguno la imponente figura dorada de Buda que descansaba en el fondo del amplio salón del templo, con su rostro serio y tranquilo, en completa paz sentado en la pose de loto y sus dedos juntos como si reflexionase dentro del estado más alto de silenciosa sabiduría.

Era el juguete ideal para un vándalo como Hakudoushi, quien ni tarde ni perezoso, bajo la inexpresiva mirada de su hermana, quien no podía creer en lo que de a poco se convertía ese lugar, observó como su hermano se trepaba sobre la estatua hasta alcanzar su rostro. El pequeño cabrón terminó por dibujarle un gracioso y ridículo bigote al mismísimo Buda. Era tan largo y extraño que, quitándole un poco de peso y poniéndole los ojos de _toro loco_, habría parecido Salvador Dalí. Y aunque Hakudoushi no tenía idea de quién era Dalí, ni la tendría jamás puesto que el hombre aún ni nacía, el chiquillo ya se creía todo un artista mientras contemplaba con hinchado orgullo el dibujo mancillando la sagrada figura del sabio.

Kanna sólo pudo pensar que su familia eran una bola de viles herejes, pero como no le importaba mucho lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer aunque se tratase de religión, lo dejó pasar, sin contar que el mal olor aún llenaba todo el sitio y muy disimuladamente tomó una de las flores de su cabello y se la llevó a la nariz, intentando contrarrestar toda esa contaminación olfativa con el dulce aroma que desprendían los delicados pétalos de su tocado.

Mientras Hakudoushi se deshacía en orgullo riéndose y trepado sobre la estatua de Buda, Naraku luchaba contra sus ganas de salir corriendo como el peor de los cobardes. Intentó no respirar por la nariz y así no percibir el nauseabundo aroma que despedía Akago, pero no sabía si le daba más asco eso, o la idea de respirar por la boca con la sensación de que estaba tragando mierda (una idea que seguramente todos sus enemigos desean ver). Lo peor de todo es que cuando le quitó el pañal y se encontró con aquella cosa amorfa de feo color marrón, tuvo entonces unas verdaderas ganas de devolver todo el contenido estomacal, y ya había tenido suficiente con caerse frente a los críos patéticamente, como para también vomitarse encima, así que, haciendo uso de toda su resistencia, adoptó su pose de macho de pecho peludo y se aguantó el olor y la desagradable imagen como el mejor de los guerreros. Simplemente contuvo la respiración y envolvió sobre sí misma la tela blanca (ya no tan blanca) rápidamente, con el terror siempre constante de mancharse los dedos o que algo de su repugnante contenido le saltara a la ropa.

Aunque tampoco se preocupaba tanto. Pondría a Kagura a lavar la ropa aunque él se tuviera que pasear en pelotas un rato. Bah, como si le importaba. De paso así todos podían admirar su escultural cuerpo de Adonis, aunque en esos instantes no se sentía como un Adonis ni mucho menos. Se sentía como un idiota. Justo cuando logró deshacerse del pañal sucio, arrojándolo sin cuidado alguno por una ventana cercana, miró hacia el nuevo pañal que debía improvisar y entonces la mayor duda de todas lo asaltó como un fiero puñetazo de ignorancia.

¿Cómo diablos se ponía un pañal?

Se quedó helado en su sitio, mirando a Akago como si fuera el mayor idiota del año y él la cosa más desagradable del universo. No tenía ni una idea de cómo poner un pañal, ¿cómo se supone que él lo sabría? Era un villano, no una jodida niñera. Hasta pensó en esperar a que regresara a Kagura y dejarle todo el trabajo a la chica, pero tampoco podía dejar a Akago con todo al aire por el resto de la tarde, más porque el niñito ya le estaba amenazando con sus pupilas lilas con echarse a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó el bebé desde su sitio, claramente molesto. Ya hasta le estaba entrando frío estando desnudo sobre la mesa y Naraku sin moverse, parado ahí como idiota.

El híbrido negó con la cabeza unos instantes, tratando de recordar cómo estaba amarrado el pañal anterior, ya dispuesto a terminar con esa pesadilla de una buena vez y volver a sus asuntos. Había dejado varias anotaciones pendientes en el mapa, o al menos, así había sido.

A esas alturas Hakudoushi, mientras Naraku se perdía en sus dudas existenciales sobre pañales y su ahora orgullo de hombre herido, el albino había tomado el mapa entre sus manos y, mientras lo cortaba bruscamente de a trocitos, haciéndolos bolita y mojándolos con saliva, aprovechaba el sitio donde su hermana Kanna se había sentado para arrojarle bolitas de papel una tras otra y sin parar, la mar de feliz.

Kanna, sin expresión alguna y aguantando la sucia broma con la aparente paciencia que tenía, que en realidad no tenía ninguna porque no poseía emoción que le colmara la paciencia, sinceramente ya se sentía algo acosada con su hermano tirándole las asquerosas bolitas a la cara, la cabeza y los brazos. Un poco más y lo maldecía en su mente, a pesar de no mostrar expresión alguna. Que sí, era la representación de la Nada, no un jodido tiro al blanco.

—Maldita sea… —susurró la niña en voz bajísima cuando una bolita de papel la golpeó en la mejilla, dejándole un rastro ligeramente brillante de baba. En realidad ni ella comprendía por qué decía tal cosa; sólo había escuchado al resto de su familia decir eso cada vez que se enojaban o molestaban. Y no lo estaba realmente, pero tenía la sensación de ser _acosada_. Sólo quería parar eso y de paso romperle el espejo en la cabeza al pesado de Hakudoushi, aunque al final aquello sólo se quedó como un oscuro pensamiento que enseguida olvidó.

Hakudoushi soltaba risitas malintencionadas intentando no "distraer" a Naraku de su importante tarea de cambiar pañales sucios, cuando entonces, luego de arrojarle una bolita de papel especialmente grande a Kanna, miró de reojo a su hermano mientras su padre intentaba, como Dios le daba a entender, ponerle el pañal limpio encima.

—Oye, Naraku —murmuró Akago con su siniestra voz—. Hakudoushi está molestando a Kanna.

—¡No es cierto! —reclamó el aludido, fingiéndose ofendido y levantándole el dedo a su hermano, quien sólo frunció el ceño.

—Sí es cierto —Para sorpresa de todos esta vez fue Kanna quien contestó. Naraku hasta ahora ni se había interesado en la breve pelea porque estaba seguro de que no podía haber cosa más aburrida en el mundo que intentar molestar a Kanna; el chiste de joder a alguien, la diversión de ello, era crear una reacción, la que fuera, en la víctima de turno, y para eso ya tenían a Kagura, quien perdía de inmediato la paciencia, ¿pero Kanna? Era de lo más estúpido.

—¿Qué mierd…? —Naraku se volvió de mala gana, dejando el pañal a medio poner. Alcanzó a ver cómo Hakudoushi tenía el dedo medio levantado, el cual escondió rápidamente tras su espalda con una pequeña pila de cosas blancas que no alcanzó a identificar justo cuando volteó hacia los niños.

Para rematar, Kanna tenía sobre el regazo, a su alrededor y enredado entre unos cuantos cabellos, varias bolitas de papel con aspecto aguado y brillante.

—¿Qué diablos pretendes molestando a Kanna? —reclamó con fastidio, no sin cierto dejo de molestia por la misma niña—. A Kanna no la toques, es la única que sirve para algo entre todos ustedes, bola de inútiles.

—¡Yo no le hice nada!

—Sí lo hizo —acusó Kanna con parsimonia—. ¿Puedo absorber su alma temporalmente? —agregó dirigiéndose a Naraku, quien sonrió con una ternura falsa. Era una digna hija de él, sin lugar a dudas.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kanna. Adelante —Naraku hizo un ademán cortes y suave con la mano, dándole luz verde para proseguir. La niña levantó sobre su regazo el espejo para hacer su trabajito, y cuando Hakudoushi vio que la cosa iba en serio y se ponía fea (que nadie quiere que tu propia hermana te chupe el alma, por todos los cielos), se dedicó a distraer al resto en lo posible y salir del alcance del poder de la albina.

—¡Nadie va a absorber mi alma! —Junto con la afirmación, Hakudoushi arrojó todas las bolitas de papel que escondía a Naraku, quien cubriéndose unos instantes gruñó furioso junto a unas súbitas ganas de ahorcarlo. Kanna intentó dirigir el espejo a su hermano, pero este reaccionó ágilmente. Corrió en otra dirección y en su camino tiró una mesa que tenía varios artefactos, tinteros y pinceles que se desparramaron por todo el suelo, haciendo que las gotas negras salpicaran a Kanna y Naraku y que los objetos hicieran un escándalo al caer y romperse.

—¡Maldita sea, Hakudoushi! —gruñó Naraku, iracundo, observando el desastre de pintura que había sobre el único maldito conjunto de ropa que tenía a la mano (y que además ya se había desgarrado con su caída en el suelo). Para cuando levantó la vista y luego de que Hakudoushi destruyera un par de muebles más, el pequeño demonio ya se encontraba trepado sobre el hombro de la estatua de Buda cual chango cocainómano.

—¡Baja de ahí! —Indispuesto a tolerar más tonterías caminó con aire amenazador hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Buda lucía extraño, como si algo no cuadrara en la imagen que ya se había acostumbrado a ver. Se percató de que la figura del sabio tenía un gracioso bigote sobre la boca, arruinando toda la imagen de serenidad que reflejaba la estatua.

—Con un carajo, ¡le pusiste bigote a Buda! —exclamó horrorizado, no tanto por el hecho de que aquello era una falta de respeto, porque la realidad es que para Naraku las religiones eran algo que lo traían sin cuidado, sino por el hecho de que de pronto le parecía que su _pequeño hijito_ se convertía en el peor vándalo de todos.

El aludido ignoró el regaño y en su lugar comenzó a canturreaba una extraña canción que váyase a saber donde escuchó, probablemente del pequeño zorrito que acompañaba a Inuyasha y su grupo, sin embargo el tonito era insoportable. El niñato albino canturreaba algo de "_lero, lero, candelero_", mientras sacaba la lengua a Naraku desvergonzadamente y se bajaba el parpado inferior, gesto que a Kanna le pareció del peor gusto.

Naraku estuvo a punto de sacar tentáculos, demonios, abejas y hasta al mismo demonio para poner en su lugar al chiquillo que ya parecía fuera de control, cuando entonces, desde su sitio olvidado sobre la mesa y con pañal a medio poner, Akago comenzó a cantar a su vez, formando el coro más bizarro y desafinado de la época junto a su hermano, sin ritmo y mucho menos ton ni son.

—_¡Naraku y Kagura son novios! ¡Sentados bajo un árbol, se quieren, se aman, se besan sus bocas, se tocan sus cosas!_ —Cantaba el niñito de lo más feliz del mundo, y la realidad es que lo estaba. Naraku volvió el rostro a él, dispuesto a darle un par de cachetadas (le daba igual si aquello era maltrato infantil y si se veía ridículo poniéndose al tú por tú con un crío que ni sabía caminar), pero la realidad es que entre el escándalo de Hakudoushi llenando toda la estancia desde la altura de la estatua, más la horrorosa letra de la cancioncilla que entonaba Akago, se estaba volviendo loco y no sabía ni para dónde mirar o qué atender primero.

Para despiste de Naraku y alivio de todos, en ese instante se olvidó de sacarse los tentáculos y atravesarles el cráneo con un par de ellos, o mejor arrancarles la lengua. Lo que sirviera para hacerlos callar.

—¡Cierren la boca, escuincles del demonio! —rugió, pero aquello sólo provocó que Hakudoushi soltara la risa loca y que Akago se pusiera a llorar y gritar cual ardilla.

No conforme con eso, el mayor de los albinos se agarró de una viga del techo y desde ahí, colgado como mono, comenzó a empujar sin mucho esfuerzo la descomunal estatua de Buda, que poco a poco fue precipitándose hacia adelante. Kanna, sabiendo el peligro que significaba ser aplastaba por semejante objeto, tomó su espejo y salió corriendo, alejándose del punto donde posiblemente caería la estatua. Naraku sólo alcanzó a ver a la pequeña niña salir como alma que lleva el Diablo y cuando volteó hacia atrás, la estatua de Buda ya se le venía encima como una montaña, con su cara pintarrajeada como si se burlase de él y le dijera: _¡Eres mío, perra!_

Reaccionó rápido y salió corriendo también, alejándose de la escena a toda prisa. Apenas alcanzó a esquivar la monumental estatua cuando esta cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, rompiendo los tablones de madera escandalosamente y atravesando el suelo como una mole que por segundos pareció volverse amorfa. Una nube de polvo y astillas se elevó sobre el lugar, invadiendo toda la sala y saliendo con rapidez por la puerta de salida, vaporosa y con un olor a humedad insoportable, pasándole por encima a Naraku, quien se encontraba tirado boca abajo en los pasillos exteriores, sintiendo el polvo y la tierra caer sobre él.

Todavía la nube de tierra no terminaba de asentarse cuando el híbrido se puso de pie, más furioso que nunca y se sacudió el cabello y las ropas frenéticamente antes de entrar, escuchando como sonido de fondo las carcajadas de Hakudoushi, quien seguía colgado de la viga (y tosiendo de vez en cuando) junto a los agudos lloriqueos de Akago, quien se fingía asustado por el ruido.

Lo primero que hizo fue meterse de nuevo al templo, agitando los brazos tratando de abrirse paso entre la tierra que le nublaba la vista. Buscó a Hakudoushi luego de percatarse de que el bebé albino estuviera bien (porque, cagado y todo, seguía siendo quien tenía su corazón). Contrario a lo que los niños esperaban, un regaño manifestado con histéricos gritos por parte de su padre o una verdadera amenaza de muerte, Naraku simplemente se paró a un lado de la estatua volcada, la observó unos instantes y levantó una ceja.

—Tiraste una estatua de Buda —Se dirigió a Hakudoushi—. Ahora sí te fuiste al puto infierno.

—A mí Buda me hace los mandados —Se burló descaradamente el niño. Además, ¿quién iba a venir a hablarle de infierno? Él era prácticamente el hijo del mismo demonio.

—Pues el monje ese que acompaña a Inuyasha es budista. ¿Cuánto a qué será él quien te mate? Justicia divina, ya sabes —Hakudoushi simplemente se rió, sin creerse la advertencia y restándole importancia. Naraku deseó más que nunca ver la cabeza del albino siendo patéticamente absorbida por el monje.

Por otro lado, realmente no le importaba que su hijo fuera un blasfemo, no era como si él mismo fuera un santo de devoción. Ya ni tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos, insultar ni amenazar. Estaba adolorido, cansado y sucio. Se daba por vencido. No servía para ser padre soltero. Necesitaba de una buena mujer en casa o una súper niñera (una mujer con instinto maternal y buenas técnicas de disciplina, no una _adolescente_ quejumbrosa e idealista como Kagura).

Tan desmoralizado y agotado estaba que dejó que Hakudoushi siguiera trepado allá arriba como chango, sólo esperaba ansiosamente que le resbalaran las manos, se diera de hocico contra el suelo y se la pasara un rato con la nariz rota, a ver si le quedaban ganas de seguir jodiendo.

—Me doy por vencido —murmuró sin mucho ánimo aproximándose a Akago mientras Kanna volvía a entrar al templo, quitando de su camino algunos trozos de madera destrozada y apenas preguntándose dónde iban a dormir ahora. El mayor de todos simplemente terminó de mal amarrar el pañal y vestir a Akago, quien quedó con una facha de las peores: con la ropa al revés y quejándose de que se olvidó ponerle talco (y que aún tenía hambre), pero Naraku simplemente lo ignoró como si se encontrase dentro de un trance hipnótico de cansancio.

Kanna lo tomó entre sus brazos a órdenes de su amo, quien le dijo que intentase dormirlo, pero aún en el regazo de la niña el niño siguió quejándose y lloriqueando exigiendo comida de verdad, y si Kagura no podía amantarlo, menos Kanna, quien ya no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de gimotear.

En ese punto, con la mitad del templo destrozado (y viéndose forzado a buscar otro lugar donde esconderse) Naraku estaba demasiado harto como para prestarle atención al resto. Se dirigió al lugar donde había estado sentado e intentando encontrar un poco de paz mental, sentirse de nuevo como el desalmado villano de genio malvado que siempre había sido y no un inexperto padre soltero, así que buscó el mapa que un rato antes había estado analizando, pero cuando lo encontró y lo tomó entre sus manos, notó con sorpresa que la mitad de la hoja estaba arrancada bruscamente a pedazos, arruinando la mitad del plan que ya tenía trazado.

Recordó entonces las bolitas de papel que Hakudoushi le había estado arrojando a Kanna y ahora sí, montó en rabia.

—¡Hakudoushi! —vociferó con potencia, sobresaltando a todos los presentes (menos Kanna, eso sí), y en cuanto el aludido notó la hoja que su padre llevaba en las manos, supo que se había metido en un problema bien gordo.

—¡Hijo de la gran puta, mira lo que hiciste! ¡Largo de aquí! —exigió el híbrido apuntando inquisidor al niño—. ¡Largo, fuera, bastardo!

El albino se limitó a bajar al suelo y antes de que Naraku pudiese alcanzarlo para ahorcarlo y luego azotarlo contra la pared, el niño ya había salido corriendo fuera del templo, montándose en Entei quien de inmediato emprendió el vuelo.

—¡Y no vuelvas, maldita sanguijuela del demonio! —Alcanzó a decir apenas asomándose por la entrada (y medio tropezando con algunos tablones de madera). Sólo escuchó las lejanas carcajadas de Hakudoushi, quien sorprendentemente se había convertido en el primer miembro de la familia al que Naraku corría de casa al más puro estilo del mejor drama familiar (que eso era bastante, ya ni Kagura). A su vez, siguió sin acordarse de que tenía tentáculos con los cuales someter a varias personas al mismo tiempo como le diera la gana, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado caótica y su mente y sentidos muy alterados como para pensar con la suficiente claridad y sombría paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

Todo habría ido mejor sin la presencia de Hakudoushi fastidiando a todos sin parar, pero contrario a lo que Naraku esperaba para al fin conseguir un poco de paz y armonía, exceptuando los llantos de Akago, quien supuso tarde o temprano se cansaría y caería dormido, unos potentes golpes comenzaron a azotar el techo del templo, haciendo que todo el lugar temblara. Por unos instantes pensó que se trataba de un terremoto, pero cuando escuchó a Entei relinchar y a Hakudoushi reír, literalmente sobre ellos, se dio cuenta de que el muy bastardo estaba montado en su _pony_ _de_ _juguete_ sobre el techo, paseándose como si tal cosa sobre todo el lugar, provocando que las paredes siguieran temblando y varias nubes de tierra y polvo cayeran sobre ellos desde las vigas del techo.

Entre las risas de Hakudoushi, el alboroto de Entei y los golpes de sus pezuñas contra el lugar, el polvo, la suciedad de su ropa, los llantos de Akago, el mapa hecho un desastre y la idea de que podía ser el mejor villano de todos y el más inútil padre, Naraku cayó en lo que caería cualquier persona en su lugar.

Tuvo una crisis nerviosa.

* * *

Cuando el ocaso mostraba su punto más álgido, con el sol a mitad de ocultarse entre las montañas, Kagura regresó al templo montada en su pluma y bastante animada. Llevaba consigo el fragmento de la Perla de Shikon que Naraku tanto quería y de paso había matado a un ogro que tenía el trozo en su poder. El demonio no había sido la gran cosa, a pesar de toda su fanfarronería y el desagradable hecho de que le hizo propuestas indecorosas a cambio del fragmento, pero Kagura le cerró la fea boca y le tomó la palabra haciéndolo pedacitos en un dos por tres.

Con el fragmento en sus manos, uno de los pocos que quedaban sueltos por la región, Naraku seguro quedaría contento. Aunque odiaba verlo feliz, creyendo que los planes le salían a pedir de boca con esa insufrible pose de prepotencia que se cargaba, pero al menos eso le serviría a ella para tener un poco más de permisos para salir por ahí y escapar del asfixiante ambiente familiar que se había formado con la llegada de los gemelos Hakudoushi y Akago.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —Fue lo único que pudo exclamar la hechicera del viento, con total espanto, al poner un pie dentro del templo.

El lugar era un puto desastre, prácticamente una zona de guerra, ¡estaba destrozado! Había manchas de tinta por todos lados, varias cosas rotas y un par de muebles hechos pedazos. Había regado por todo el suelo, lleno de astillas y tierra, bolitas de papel y pergaminos, y entre esos lugares también estaba un mapa a medio romper. Para rematar la _redecoración_ de su punto de escondite, la estatua de Buda estaba volcada completamente sobre el suelo, formando un enorme agujero en toda la sala del templo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Realmente no puedo irme sin que pasen por aquí los jinetes del apocalipsis? —Se preguntó, aunque en realidad no sabía quienes diablos eran los jinetes del apocalipsis, sólo había escuchado a Kagome nombrarlo alguna vez como unos entes que traían destrucción y enfermedad al mundo y todos sus habitantes.

Se adentró al destrozado lugar, encontrándose de inmediato con Hakudoushi, quien saltó sobre la estatua de Buda como un lobo mezcla de chango, gritando e intentando asustarla. Kagura ni se inmutó, no era la primera vez que el pequeño bastardo intentaba sacarle el susto de su vida al salir disparado tras una puerta o una esquina, y luego de aventarse sus buenos gritos de sorpresa, ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de dulces recibimientos por parte de su _hermanito_.

—¿Qué mierda ha pasado aquí, Hakudoushi? ¿Y por qué te comportas como un mono loco? —inquirió con una ceja alzada. El aludido dejó de brincar sobre la espalda de Buda y se sentó sobre ella en la misma posición de loto de la misma, fingiéndose tranquilo.

—Vinieron Inuyasha y su grupo y lo destruyeron todo. Son unos vándalos —acusó con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Kagura entornó los ojos, sabiendo que mentía.

—Hablo en serio, mocoso —exigió la mujer. Hakudoushi sólo se encogió de hombros y apuntó a un rincón de la sala.

—Pregúntale a Naraku.

Dejó de prestarle atención y caminó al lugar indicando, sintiéndose presa de una irrefrenable emoción. ¿Qué tal si era verdad y, efectivamente, Inuyasha y su grupo había llegado y Naraku estaría malherido, o tal vez muerto, en esa oscura esquina?

Oh, bueno, si era así, herido o muerto, ella se dedicaría a darle unas buenas patadas en la entrepierna, tomar su corazón y largarse para siempre de esa casa de locos, pero lo que encontró fue aún peor y la escena más bizarra que sus ojos jamás habían contemplado.

Naraku estaba sentado con unas terribles ojeras bajo los ojos, aparentando no haber dormido en semanas. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, con todos los pelos dados vuelta sobre su cabeza como si lo hubiese atacado un tornado y además tenía las venas del cuello saltadas; también podía ver sus músculos tensos. Su ropa tenía manchas de tinta, tierra por todos lados y varios desgarres en el pantalón. Sus ojos desorbitados y perdidos en algún punto desconocido lo hacían ver como al borde de una crisis nerviosa irremediable e incorregible. En pocas palabras, parecía un pordiosero.

No conforme con eso, tenía a Kanna sentada frente a él con la misma parsimonia de siempre, mientras la niña llevaba a un dormido Akago en los brazos, y lo más impactante de todo es que mientras Naraku se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si fuese víctima del más terrible trauma, tomaba varios mechones de cabello de la niña para luego trenzarlos con sus temblorosos dedos. Murmuraba algo de que necesitaba una buena esposa, una mujer en la casa para que hiciera de figura materna de sus extensiones y que no servía para ser padre soltero, que prefería irse a la mierda que limpiarla. Lo repetía obsesivamente una y otra vez como si se tratase de un mantra o un rezo, sin dejar de trenzar el cabello de Kanna, quien ya tenía la mitad de su melena peinada en delgadas trencitas.

—¿Naraku? —murmuró, no sin cierto miedo de despertar de su trance a Naraku y cómo podía llegar a reaccionar alguien en semejante situación, aún sin saber qué diablos había pasado como para que el lugar terminase destruido y sobre todo, con Naraku peinando a Kanna. Lo volvió a llamar, pero él siguió inmerso en su extraño rezo y en las trenzas.

—Ya perdió la cabeza… —concluyó Kagura con espanto.

Y ella que creía que Naraku ya estaba lo suficientemente loco. Pero imaginó lo que había pasado y se alegró de que su mil veces maldito creador pasara por la experiencia insufrible de cuidar niños. ¡Y eso que él decía que era una inútil!

* * *

**Este fanfic me jodió un poco xD eso sí, gracias a la ayuda de Morgan y Ari, pude pensar en cómo crear situaciones donde de plano acabaran con la poca paciencia y cordura de Naraku, pero siempre que podía terminar de editar el fic y subirlo, algo se me atravesaba o.ó así que hasta ahora lo subo aunque tenía ya casi una semana de haberlo escrito. **

**No tengo mucho que aclarar, siempre he imaginado a Akago y Hakudoushi como el perfecto dúo de vándalos insufribles y expertos en bromas pesadas, y como siempre andan tomando de víctima a Kagura (casi como de molestar a la hermana mayor) pienso que ya era buena hora de que a Naraku le tocara lidiar con ello, así que la idea de Onmy era, definitivamente, tentadora. Espero que los personajes no hayan quedado muy OOC y les causara aunque sea una sonrisa. No tengo más que aclarar.**

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev **


End file.
